


10ks Awkward Situation

by Un_kn_0wn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_0wn/pseuds/Un_kn_0wn
Summary: Originally posted to wattpad. 10k walks in on Murphy getting out the shower and gets hard and they fuck. *shitty writing warning





	10ks Awkward Situation

They arrived to a neighborhood with a few Z's around. They enter the house and doc lays down on a couch right away "finally, time to relax." "Not for me im gonna go search the other houses for supplies,anyone wanna come?"warren asked, everyone groaned in response. "No thanks" 10 said. Doc and addy crashed in the living room while Murphy checked out the rooms, so did 10k. Murphy came across a bathroom, which still had running water cause there was a well out back, hes lucky no zombies were in it or the water wouldn't be clean. Murphy steps out of the shower noticing a shocked 10k who was looking down then back up to meet his eyes.  
He rushes out of the bathroom into a random bedroom. He slides down a wall onto the floor noticing he's horny, no extremely horny, something he hasn't felt since the apocalypse started. No real privacy no time to necessarily figure out your own sexuality when you're fighting for your life everyday. He reached down in his pants reaching for his dick. He whimpered at the touch. He feels close when murphy walks into the room"oh what do we have here" murphy says. He should stop, cover himself up and come up with some excuse but he doesn't. They make strong eye contact while 10k cums. Murphy inches closer to him, he can feel his breath on his face. "Wh-what are you going to do to me." "Anything you want Thomas" their lips met. They frantically took off their clothes, hands roaming over each other,heavy breathing and moans. Murphy presents his fingers in front of him "suck" 10k gets onto murphys lap and takes his fingers into his mouth. He grinds onto Murphy as he kisses down his neck. 10k stops sucking his fingers. "Please fuck me murphy." He slowly shoves his fingers into him,stretching him out. "Please Murphy i need it,i need you". "Brace yourself kid you're in for a ride kid." He lines up with 10ks hole and pushes in,he feels pain and pleasure. They leave sloppy kisses over their faces. He sinks all the way onto his dick and moans like crazy, murphy tries quieting him by kissing him. He grabs his hips and fucks into him hard. "Oh god murphy,feels so good" he moans out. "You're so tight around me tommy,you like this, you like me fucking you deep and hard, i can feel you clench around me." "Y-yes murphy. You make me good, im yours." 10k cums on himself and Murphy, he lays 10k on his back still inside of him. He pulls out and the slams back in earning a moan from him feeling overstimulated. He fucks him fast and hard until he fills 10ks hole. He pulls him into a deep kiss. "That was amazing." They put on on their clothes and move to the bed, theyre both exhausted from arriving to the house and them fucking. Murphy wraps his arms around 10k and they drift off to sleep

 

"Addy come check this out." Dock says waving his hand towards him. Addy comes over and they both see muphy and 10k sleeping in the bed together. "Nice to see they're finally getting along."  
20 minutes pass and warren is back with some water and food that's probably been expired for  over a year. "Where's Murphy and 10?" Warren asks. Addy and doc point to a room. She walks up and looks into the room seeing them fast asleep together. "So 10k and dumbass huh." "Yup"

Im sorry this is short i wanted it to be longer but my brain is fried


End file.
